


the way to a man's heart is through his stomach

by prjctdiva (LudicRemmy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, Goro experiences feelings: the saga, M/M, Neither of them seem to be willing to figure it out, Not Beta Read, Unreliable Narrator, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudicRemmy/pseuds/prjctdiva
Summary: “That’s quite the banquet you’ve made...” He finally commented, when he knew the other’s friends would be too busy eating to hear them. The brunette had once again put on his usual smile, cup settled down on the counter while he focused on Kurusu, always curious to see how the other would respond to his prompts.“What can I say? I love feeding the people I love."Such a simple answer, and yet, Goro hadn’t thought he’d be the kind to throw around the word “love” like that, his expression making it hard to deny that he somehow meant it. “I didn’t know you were so sentimental, Kurusu-kun.” He was still smiling, hands on his hips like it was just the most normal thing he’d heard.Love. How foolish.—————This work takes inspiration fromthis really great comicby @lyndwyrmz!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	the way to a man's heart is through his stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in two days after I got completely inspired from reading [this amazing comic](https://lyndwyrmz.tumblr.com/post/614606790368378880/finally-done-with-this-its-not-perfect-but-at) by @lyndwyrmz. Of course, I got permission to write this. Hopefully I haven't missed too many mistakes, but any feedback is appreciated! Been a while since I've wanted to post my writing :,)

The last rays of sun filtered through the curtained windows of café Leblanc, the now slightly cool summer air settling around comfortably. Despite the arrival of night, the place was still basked in it’s usual warm glow, light bulbs that probably hadn’t been changed in years never relenting from their work. The dim evening lightning coupled with the somewhat retro but overall cozy atmosphere rarely failed to bring him some small moment of respite, as short-lived as it usually was. If not for the coffee, he might have fallen asleep there once or twice, after a particular rough day at work. The fact that Kurusu lived and worked here had obviously nothing to do with the almost unusual amount of time he’d spent around at the café these past few weeks. He’d simply grown accustomed to the coffee and the generally uncrowded space, that was all. 

_Uncrowded.._ Well, not today, apparently. His peace had been disturbed by the arrival of the other boy in question, closely followed by his three noisy _friends._ Normally, he would have taken his leave the moment the group stepped in, but he wasn’t in the mood to waste a good cup of coffee tonight. The brunette sipped at his half finished drink, almost as if waiting for _someone_ to comment on his unwanted presence. He knew how they felt about him, after all; he was neither blind nor stupid. 

Kurusu was, unsurprisingly, the first to notice him sitting at the counter. He smiled in a way that was distinctively _his_ , nodding silently. Goro felt compelled to acknowledge him in the same way, if only out of politeness. Sakamoto’s reaction was as easy to read as always, though the blonde teenager had the decency not to say anything to his face, even as their eyes met briefly. The detective chose that moment to divert his attention from them, going back to sipping his drink and pretending like he wasn’t there. _Better that way._

Still… It was somewhat unexpected to see them all show up here at this hour. Not too hard for him to imagine what they’d been up to beforehand, though now was not the time to voice these suspicions. On top of it, they were acting so _carefree_ , and it was honestly getting on his nerves. He was only glad that they’d sat down at the opposite end of the counter, though the reverse would have been surprising. As a matter of fact, Kurusu was the only one that hadn’t taken a seat, already busying himself in the kitchen that was facing Goro. _Of course,_ he thought, unfazed _._ He tapped a finger against his cup idly, the rest of the group’s mindless conversation and friendly banter drowning out his thoughts. 

Goro must have gotten lost in his own mind anyway, because soon enough, he took notice of Kurusu serving up a few plates of fresh curry, expression unreadable as always. _It didn’t seem too bad…_ Judging from his friend’s enthusiastic reactions as they were presented with it, at least. Not that the detective _cared_ , drinking his coffee in resolute silence. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the other boy still holding one plate, though it was safe to assume that it was for himself. 

“That’s quite the banquet you’ve made...” He finally commented, when he knew the other’s friends would be too busy eating to hear them. The brunette had once again put on his usual smile, cup settled down on the counter while he focused on Kurusu, always curious to see how the other would respond to his prompts. 

“What can I say? I love feeding the people I love.” 

Such a simple answer, and yet, Goro hadn’t thought he’d be the kind to throw around the word _“love”_ like that, his expression making it hard to deny that he somehow _meant_ it. “I didn’t know you were so sentimental, Kurusu-kun.” He was still smiling, hands on his hips like it was just the most _normal_ thing he’d heard. _Love. How foolish._  
  
Kurusu simply hummed in agreement, then, looking satisfied with himself while the detective got back to drinking the last of his coffee in silence. This time, he couldn’t stop himself from incidentally listening in to the rest of the group sitting at the end of the counter. _They were so noisy._ Blabbering on, fooling around like this, as if they were just _untouchable-_

**_Clink._ **

Despite how tight his grip on the cup had become just moments ago, it was a miracle he didn’t let go out of shock. The expression he made then could best be described as absolutely _mortified_ , looking down and being met with the same curry plate Kurusu had been carrying just earlier. He looked to the boy in question, frowning and not trying to hide it. _What the fuck kind of game did he think this was?_

But instead of being met with a taunting grin or mocking laugh, the other boy looked almost.. _shy? Bashful?_ Like he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and had, god knows why, decided to do it anyway. And now, he had the audacity to — _what?_ Seem _embarrassed_ about it? Goro was starting to understand him less and less. And he categorically _refused_ to think about how honest the other appeared, even in his silence. _Right. He should have expected mind games._

At that moment, a moth fluttered by, ignored by the group of teenagers currently occupying the café. It had most likely wandered in at one point or another, enticed by the warm yellow lights that lit up the place. 

The detective covered his mouth with one hand, completely denying the other’s “offer”, and any possible implications that might have come with it. “Oh no. That’s not for me, is it? I’m afraid I’m not the slightest bit hungry right now.” Not completely _true_ , but he was just praying that Kurusu would take the hint and leave it at that. 

Of course, he _didn’t._

“Oh, okay. It’ll be there if you want it.” The other boy fidgeted with a strand of his hair, seemingly disregarding his attempt to decline. _He wasn’t actually that clueless, was he?_ Goro had to do his best to stay composed and _keep smiling_ , lifting the plate as if coaxing him to take it back, just take it back, _please-_

“Honestly, I couldn’t. Why don’t you give it to one of your friends?” He was, admittedly, getting a tad desperate. But despite his pleading expression, Kurusu remained unwavering, eyes hidden behind the reflection on his glasses. “Nah. They’re good with what they’ve got.” 

Indifferent to their back and forth, the moth continued to fly about, drawn closer and closer to the light.

Still holding the plate up, he was honestly starting to feel like his composure might crack if they kept at it. “Please, don’t let me waste your efforts! I really can’t accept this.” _Just fucking take it back!_ He really didn’t want _any_ of this. He just _couldn’t._

“Huh. Was I wrong? I could’ve sworn you _liked..._ curry.” 

**_Oh._ **

There was a moment of silence between them, then, even as the rest of the group kept talking, clearly not aware of their conversation. They looked at each other for what felt like longer than usual, expressions unreadable. Goro’s façade fell a bit, his voice coming out more serious than he would have intended. 

“I’m not trying to tell you I don’t.” 

The moth finally reached the flame it had been seeking out.

While Kurusu appeared to be thinking of what to say, looking almost concerned, and Goro kept on holding the plate up expectantly, the moth, _literal one_ , fell down… landing square on top of the pile of rice, meat and vegetables. 

The brunette must have made a _face,_ because the other boy soon looked over, equally confused until he noticed the insect in question. “Ha!” He exclaimed loudly, and Goro almost wondered if something similar had happened before. “These bulbs get really hot.” Kurusu gave in lieu of explanation, though he honestly couldn’t care less at the moment. In a way... this little incident had saved him. While the other had his back turned for a bit, he stared at the plate, blankly. 

“The boss would have a conniption if he knew that just happened.” The dark haired boy rubbed at the back of his neck, but the detective was having a hard time paying attention, just.. _processing_ everything that had gone down. “Ah well. Guess it’s ruined now anyway.” At that, Goro stopped looking down at the wasted curry, just in time to notice Kurusu’s expression as he turned back around. 

“Worth one more shot though, right?” 

His mouth opened just a bit, but no words would come out. He was looking up directly at the other boy, arms now a little tired from holding up the plate like that for so long. Kurusu reached out to take it, smiling somewhat softly. For a moment, their hands touched, just.. lingering there. His eyes narrowed in what might have been confusion, or maybe something else, face briefly twisting into a frown. _Just_ **_what_ ** _was Akira Kurusu?_

Then, at last, the plate was lifted from his hands, _just like he’d wanted._

Although, an observant eye

 _might_ have noticed Goro’s reluctance to let go.

  
  



End file.
